


Love of a Family

by julsdreaming



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Motherhood, Pregnant Astrid Hofferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julsdreaming/pseuds/julsdreaming
Summary: A story that gives a glimpse of the worries and fears of a mother-to-be, and the support her husband gives in this anxious waiting.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Love of a Family

Crochet hook working on the fabric and fire crackling sounded in the Haddock House. Lounging by the hearth on an armchair, Astrid Haddock—chieftess of New Berk—is producing a blanket for her offspring that's due to come in about three more moons. The fact that she is bearing their daughter or son in her womb fills her heart with love, promising to herself to raise this child with much love to the best of her ability till the day she joins Odin in Valhalla. The earnest crocheting of Astrid halts as worry overcomes her. Will she be a great mother to her child? What if she screws up? Can she be as good a parent as Hiccup will be? Breathing becomes ragged and quick as doubts start to flood her mind, overwhelming fear surging through her body. Astrid drops the materials on the table and rushes out of the house to get out of the constricting feeling and get some fresher air. Focused on calming herself, she closes her eyes as she takes deep breaths, becoming aware of her inhales and exhales.

While trying to calm herself, her name is called out softly as gentle hands place themselves on her shoulders. "Are you alright, Astrid?" Hiccup asks his wife while rubbing her arms, worried that she might get sick standing in the cold weather.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Astrid then faces her beloved husband and assures him, "I'm fine, just needed some fresh air." Although her face signals Hiccup otherwise.

"What's wrong, milady?" Hiccup asks.

Astrid frowns, for this question reminded of her doubts, worries, and fear. After letting out a sigh "Hiccup," she starts, looking into his eyes. "Do you think I'll do well as a mother to our child?"

Hiccup is baffled by the question, but quickly flashes her the smile she ever loved saying, "I **know** you'll do well, like you always do! You are Astrid Hofferson, for Thor's sake!"

"Haddock" Astrid states. "What?"

She giggles and repeats, "Haddock. I'm now Astrid Haddock. Have you forgotten now?"

"No! Of course not! You're my wife, and I would never forget that. But just to get the point, you are Astrid Hofferson—before becoming Astrid Haddock of course—you are fearless, amazing, and great; you are great at almost anything, and still are! Motherhood is another that you'll be the best at." Hiccup defends and expresses.

A smile then appears on Astrid's lips, that's starting to dry in the weather, which does not go unnoticed to Hiccup as he suggests they get inside their warm abode.

After some warm beverage, Astrid feels mischievous as she asks Hiccup, "Hiccup, you said that I'm great at almost anything. What are the things I'm not good at?"

Hiccup chokes on his drink, spilling some from his mouth, coughing after to cope with it. Astrid helps him recover, "Wow, am I that bad in whatever that is?"

"Uhm I'll be honest."

"Yeah?"

"Your…YaknogwasneverdeliciousI'msorry!"

There was a long pregnant silence after Hiccup confesses. Astrid then bursts out laughing.

"You're not mad?"

Calming herself from the laughter, "No, because I always knew it was never good." Then continued chuckling.

"What? Then why do you keep giving them out?" Hiccup asks, feeling a bit betrayed that all those years he endured and suffered with her Yaknog, she knew all along it was not good.

"I just want to know when will anyone tell me that, and it took you this long, I'm surprised and in awe." Astrid confesses as giggles escape from her. Her eyes suddenly widens, "Babe, the baby just moved inside of me"

Hiccup perks up from his drink when he heard this, placing his mug back on the table, kneeling before his wife, and placing a hand on her belly. A few seconds of waiting and their child moves again, Hiccup and Astrid are elated at this special moment shared between them. They now know they are more than ready to welcome him or her into the world, and into the family. Acceptance, devotion, and love. Nothing could be greater for this family for they have one another.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for How to Train Your Dragon. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
